The present invention relates to containers, capable of attaching to a fishing rod, for retaining and storing a variety of fishing devices, including lures, hooks, tackle, and bait.
Although fishing is an activity that accompanied the dawn of humankind, recent developments in sportfishing technology continue to increase the odds in favor of the fisherperson. Such developments, which include new lures with multiple hooks, new lines and leaders, use of multiple rigged rods by the same fisherperson, and the unrelenting emphasis on efficient use of time, particularly in tournaments, create amplified needs to reduce inadvertent rod entanglement and snagging of hooks on clothing, fishing line, boats, or other objects. Also, the fisherperson must achieve quick identification and rapid deployment of fishing tackle of all types and descriptions. Snagging or fouling can be merely inconvenient, resulting in wasted time when the fish are biting, or it can present a real safety hazard.
There are two primary sources for this snagging and tangling of rigged fishing rods. The first source is the exposed fishing lures, hooks and terminal tackle items which dangle from the line, creating a hazard to any nearby person or object. The second source is the segment of exposed fishing line which runs down the rod length from the front of the reel to the first rod guide, sufficiently elevated above the rod surface to tangle with other rods, hooks or nearby objects.
The snagging and fouling issue is not entirely bereft of past attention. Generally speaking, conventional responses fall into two categories. One is to use a container for retaining the fishing lures and hooks that are tied onto fishing line. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,245 issued to Peterson, for instance, a packet of plastic or other flexible material which may be mounted to a fishing rod for retaining a lure is disclosed. Hook and loop fasteners are employed to wrap the plastic packet around the lure and capture the lure. The Peterson packet is then attached to the rod via a rigid clip. The Peterson packet requires at least three motions using both hands to capture the lure and attach the packet to the rod: one motion to use the fastener to capture the lure within the packet, another motion to apply the rod clip to the packet, and yet another motion to clip the packet to the rod. Such inefficiency consumes valuable time and energy and may result in the loss of a trophy fish. Furthermore, the close proximity of the hook and loop fastener to the contained fishing lure or hooks creates the potential for the lure or hooks to snag and damage the packet""s own fastener material. In addition, the action of the rigid clip against the rod on the Peterson device creates a potential for rod scarring and other rod damage. Moreover, because a fisherperson cannot inspect the lure contained in this packet or access it readily, (s)he may not be in position to cast the proper lure at the opportune time. Additionally, the Peterson packet provides no protection to prevent a reel handle or other fishing rig appendage from tangling with the elevated line of an adjacent fishing rod that runs from the reel to the first rod guide. Neither does the Peterson device address the moist environment objective required for scented or chemically treated lures or flesh type bait. Finally, there is no indication that the Peterson device floats, a characteristic which is important to allow retrieval if it is dropped overboard.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,180 issued to Ives discloses a flexible pouch formed of fabric which may be folded over on a lure in a sandwich fashion. The pouch is secured to the rod or reel via an elastic loop in order to keep the fishing line tight. The Ives device does not solve the problem of the entanglement potential of the exposed line segments which run from the reel to the first rod guide and from the rod tip to the container. Because the device uses a number of hook and loop fasteners as well as a separate elastic attachment, use of the Ives device requires multiple steps involving both of the user""s hands to capture and release the lure and attach the pouch to and release the pouch from the rod. Since the Ives device is opaque, there is no immediate visualization of the contained lures, and therefore the user may not immediately recall what lure a particular pouch contains when the need arises for its deployment. The Ives device also creates the potential for hook puncture and entanglement in the pouch fabric and in its hook and loop fastener strip. Additionally, the Ives device is not conducive to holding scented or chemically treated lures or flesh type bait where a moist environment is required. Finally, the Ives device does not float.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,490 issued to Ancona discloses a two-leaf folder with an outer layer of waterproof material and an inner layer of soft, sponge material which may be folded over on a lure in a sandwich fashion. The lure is captured within the folder, and the folder is then secured to the rod by an extensive hook and loop fastener system surrounding the folder""s entire periphery. The Ancona folder appears to be designed primarily to keep its contents moist. The sponge material which comprises its inner layer, as well as its hook and loop fastener system, is extremely likely to result in hook snags, entanglement and puncture of the device itself. The Ancona folder does not address the entanglement problem of the exposed lines. Furthermore, use of the device is tedious and inefficient as its use entails multiple steps requiring both of the user""s hands to capture and release the lure and attach the folder to and release the folder from the rod. Moreover, because the Ancona device is opaque, there is no immediate visualization of the contained lures, and therefore the user may not immediately recall what lure a particular folder contains when the need arises for its deployment. Additionally, the Ancona device does not offer the potential for creating a leakproof or near-leakproof environment to meet the objective of marinating lures with scented or chemically treated lures. Finally, there is no indication that the Ancona device floats, a characteristic which is important to allow retrieval if it is dropped overboard.
A second way of addressing the lure and hooks snagging problem involves strapping a lure to a rod using various kinds of hook and loop fasteners, without retaining the lure in a container or a container-like structure. Both U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,264 issued to Demski and U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,874 issued to Faulkner disclose a holder which secures the hook directly to a rod without involving a container. Because the hooks remain exposed with both of these devices, they provide limited protection to keep the lure and hooks from snagging and damaging nearby objects. Furthermore, there is the potential for hooks to tangle in and puncture the holder""s own hook and loop fastener material. In addition, because of the devices"" extensive hook and loop fastener systems, use of the devices entail multiple steps requiring both of the user""s hands to capture and release the lure and attach the folder to and release the folder from the rod. Neither device creates the moist environment required for scented or chemically treated lures or flesh type bait. Finally, neither device is equipped to float, a characteristic which is vital to retrieval if the device is dropped overboard.
A separate approach to the snagging and fouling problem is an elongated plastic tube which fits over the tip of a rod and surrounds a significant portion of the length of the rod, from the tip down, as well as the lure. A plug which captures a lower portion of the rod and fits in the bottom of the tube is subject to inadvertent loosening and escape, particularly when this device is present in a moving trailer, boat or other vehicle or when it is used in windy conditions. Freeing the lure requires manipulation of both ends of the rod, which can be cumbersome in multi-rod environments such as in small fishing boats under tournament or other stressful conditions or when a big fish rises in the area. This approach also requires multiple motions using both hands during insertion and removal of the lure, and due to its large size and wind resistance at the tip of the rod, the device is subject to being blown off the rod by wind forces. This device is also cumbersome to store due to its large size and can be irreparably damaged if stepped on or otherwise mashed. As with the other disclosed devices, this device fails to reduce the line entanglement, lacks the moist environment needed for scented or chemically treated lures or flesh type bait, and does not float.
The present invention solves the problems described above by providing containers, capable of being attached to a fishing rod in one single-handed motion, which eliminate snagging of hooks, lures, terminal tackle, line and other fishing devices (xe2x80x9ctarget objects), minimize rod and line entanglement, and are simple, compact, durable, unbreakable, buoyant, and transparent and flexible to the extent desired. In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the container may consist of an elongated and at least partially clear vinyl or other plastic pocket/envelope, featuring two closed or connected sides, preferably a closed or connected bottom, and an at least partially open throat. The overall shape of the invention may resemble that of an elongated fish or shrimp with an accentuated tail and an open mouth.
A target object such as a lure is inserted into the container. The container can be closed or sealed, rendering the container leakproof or nearly-leakproof so that it may hold and accommodate lures that are scented by marinades or chemical treatment and keep bait, including live bait such as shrimp, alive or moist until placed on the hook.
A snap, hook and loop, u-shaped clip or other type of fastener may be attached to the upper portion of the container. Such a fastener serves to close the throat of the container, and to attach the container to the fishing rod and/or reel while simultaneously securing the fishing line to the rod to prevent its entanglement with other rods, reels or nearby objects. A fastening mechanism may also be located in the central region of the container to further secure the container to the rod.
A protuberance with a hook and loop fastener may also be attached to the bottom of the container. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cprotuberancexe2x80x9d refers to a member that is either part of or intrinsic to an object or attached to or extrinsic to the object. The protuberance may be wrapped around the rod and secured in place with the fastener. A strip of durable, buoyant material, for example a poly foam strip, may be attached transversely across the back of the protuberance to prevent movement of the container along the rod length and to ensure the container floats if dropped in the water. In another embodiment of the present invention, the container is attached to the rod by a hook and loop fastener system and has an additional xe2x80x9cwrap strapxe2x80x9d which is used to retain the line to the rod above the reel.
The unique structure of the container facilitates capture of target objects and attachment of the container at its top and bottom (and in the middle if one elects to use the middle fastener) to the rod and/or reel with a single-handed sweeping motion. The container attaches to the rod simply by a one-handed manipulation of each fastener rather than by the two-handed motion required with the clamp and the fastener as disclosed in the Peterson patent or the use of multiple fasteners as disclosed in the Ives and Ancona patents. In addition, unlike the Peterson, Demski, Ives and Ancona devices, the present invention stores the contained target objects within the container and simultaneously retains the line segment running from the reel to the first rod guide tightly against the rod, thus eliminating snags and minimizing rod entanglements that otherwise occur from exposed target objects and fishing line. The container may also be attached to a boat, clothing, tackle box or bag or any other object in order to temporarily store alternate target objects or bait to be instantly available and at arms reach at any time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide containers to store target objects of various sizes and shapes, wherein the containers are simple, compact, durable, unbreakable, buoyant, and transparent and flexible to the extent desired.
It is another object of the present invention to provide containers to store target objects which can be quickly and efficiently captured in and released from the containers in a simple one-handed manner.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide containers which can be quickly and efficiently attached to and detached from a fishing rod in a simple one-handed manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide containers that can hold target objects and are attachable to a rod, thereby eliminating snagging of the target objects with nearby objects while simultaneously minimizing rod entanglement by retaining, tightening and isolating the exposed line.
It is an another object of the present invention to provide leakproof or near-leakproof containers to store target objects.
It is another object of the present invention to provide buoyant containers for target object storage that permit the containers to be easily retrieved if dropped in water.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide transparent containers for target object storage that facilitate identification of the contained items for quick accessibility.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent with respect to the remainder of this document.